Carbon dioxide reduction is a worldwide important task to be accomplished from the viewpoint of global environmental problems. However, effective methods have not been developed for the decomposition treatment of carbon dioxide discharged, for example, from living environment and industrial environment.
Carbon dioxide: CO2 is a compound of carbon and oxygen. Accordingly, if CO2 can be decomposed and utilized as a novel carbon resource, then a great contribution to the society could be realized.
The current situation, however, is that studies on carbon dioxide decomposition and effective utilization of carbon dioxide as a carbon resource have not hitherto been made very eagerly.